


golden bars ( dream x piglin )

by m0bster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1.16 The Nether Update (Minecraft), Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Explicit Language, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), hybird clay, idk what tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0bster/pseuds/m0bster
Summary: "c'mon!" dream whined, staring down at the piglin in the hole, who was staring at the gold he just offer, the piglin look up at him, then the gold, before he drop some strings into dream's hand. "dude! what is it with you and string?" he gotten over an stack from him. "do me an favor and give me ender pearls!" he huffed, offering more golds, this time, he drop an single pearl, but that was enough for him to stare.or, dream accidentally married an piglin.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Piglin (Minecraft), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), onesided - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	golden bars ( dream x piglin )

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Made A Pig's Ear Of That One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592727) by [Jellyfiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is base off an roleplay me and an friend we did, but i also get inspired from the story 'Made A Pig's Ear Of That One' by Jellyfiggles, it give me confidence to post this.   
> please go give them love

dream was on the verge of giving up, he been running around the nether - trying to gather supplies, he have gotten some miscellaneous items, such as fire potions or spectacle arrows. but not the one things he wanted.

"c'mon!" dream whined, staring down at the piglin in the hole, who was staring at the gold he just offer, the piglin look up at him, then the gold, before he drop some strings into dream's hand. "dude! what is it with you and string?" he gotten over an stack from him. "do me an favor and give me ender pearls!" he huffed, offering more golds, this time, he drop an single pearl, but that was enough for him to stare.

"fuck, yes! i could marry you for that-!" he pick up the pearl, as he heard an confused snort come from the piglin, dream just offer another gold bar. "what, i will if you give me more," it was an joke, but the piglin seem to piped up at that, offering him more enderperals, which dream take. it was more then the last - around five, which was unheard of. he cheered happily. "you have no idea how happy this make me" he took the items and shove them in his bag, ignoring the snorts and grumbles escaping the piglin until he look up, and the piglin, who was incredibly tall and beefy was in front of him, out of the hole that dream put him in. dream took an step back, adjusting his grip on his sword and shield. looking down at his feet to see that the gold shoes he was wearing. 

before he could react, the piglin pick him up. dream let out an yelp, struggling in the other hold, the piglin just let out snorts, sounding mad. dream try to hit him, but the piglin grab his wrist mid swing, dropping him onto the nether rack, he try to move back but the piglin grab his ankle and pin him down, using his legs to keep him down before he let out an loud screaming sound, one that get other piglin to run over. the piglin who haven't stop snorting or oinking turn his attention to the other, barking order that dream don't understand.the piglin did as they was told- which he found out was to strip him of his armors, dream try to kick and fight back, but the beast of the piglin kept him down. letting his friends strip him.

he couldn't believe that he was getting robbed, when he was clear of his armour and weapons, including his mask. "hey! give that back! fucking bitches!" the piglin let out an snort, when the other seem pissed. the one holding him- tight, refusing to let him go. and his mask was given back. after that, the piglin start to move. they was all ignoring dream struggling.

suddenly, they arrived to an bastion.


End file.
